familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Haveri district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Karnataka | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Hangal, Haveri, Byadgi, Hirekerur, Ranebennur, Shiggaon, Savanur | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Haveri | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title = Deputy Commissioner | leader_name = Amlan Aditya Biswas | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 1467000 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Kannada | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 581110 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = + 91 (08375) | registration_plate = KA- 27 | website = | footnotes = }} Haveri is a district in the state of Karnataka, India with the potential to become a tourist hub. As of 2001, it had a population of 1,439,116 of which 20.78% were urban residents. Tourism Examples of tourist attractions in the district: region Tourism map, North Karnataka]] * Siddhesvara Temple Haveri * Goddess Dyamavva Temple- Havanur * Hukkeri Math Haveri * Tarakeshwar at Hanagal * Nagareshwar at Bankapura * Mukteshwara temple at Chaudayyadanapura * Galageshwara Temple at Galaganatha * Kadambeshwar temple at Rattihalli * Someshwar at Haralahalli * Jain Basadi at Yalavatti * Temples at Kaginele (Kanakadasa) * Hole-Anveri Temple * Kadaramandalagi Anjaneyaswami Temple * Mylara Lingeshwara Temple at Mylara near Guttala * Mallari Temple at Gudda Guddaapura near Ranebennur * Sangameswar Temple at Kudal, Hangal, two kilometers from Naregal * Basaveswar Temple at Hombali, Hangal * Mallikarjuna Temple at Naregal(Village) ]] Temples at Kaginele * Kaginele Mahasamsthana Kanaka Gurupeetha * Adikeshava Temple * Virabhadra Temple * Someshwara Temple * Sangameshwara Temple * Kalahasteshwara Temple * Narasimha Temple * Lakshmi Temple * Handiganuor * Ranebennur Wild Life Sanctuary in Haveri District * Balambeed Jain Temple Geography Haveri District is exactly in the centre of Karnataka with equidistant from Bidar in the far north to Kollegal in the far south. The district consists of seven taluks namely Hanagal, Shiggaon, Savanur, Haveri, Byadagi, Hirekerur, and Ranebennur. It is bounded by Dharwad district on the north, by Gadag district in the northeast, by Bellary district on the east, by Davangere district on the south, by Shimoga district in the southwest and by Uttar Kannada on the west and northwest. Before it was made into its own district, it was part of Dharwad District. Haveri is 335 km from Bangalore. Haveri is the administrative and political headquarters of the district, whereas Ranebennur in the south is a business hub. The important towns and villages in Haveri District are: * Haveri: The district's administrative, culture and political headquarters, it also famous for its cattle markets, oil mills and cotton markets. * Hangal: Taluk head quarter. Place of the beautiful Tarkeshawar temple. * Akki-Alur: City in Hanagal Taluk. Rice bowl of Haveri District. Famous for its lake and gardens. * Kumar Pattanam: Place of Birla industries on the bank of the river Tungabhadra. * Byadgi: Famous for Byadgi chilli. * Bankapura: Notified as Bankapur Conservation Reserve offering a safe haven for peacocks. * Ranebennur: Important trade centre in central Karnataka. * Kaginele: Kaginele Kanaka Guru Peetha, a religious Math (institution) dedicated to sage Kanakadasa is present here. * Rattihalli : City in hirekerur taluk. Place for beautiful kadambeshwar temple. Demographics According to the 2011 census Haveri district has a population of 1,598,506, roughly equal to the nation of Guinea-Bissau or the US state of Idaho. This gives it a ranking of 312th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 11.08 %. Haveri has a sex ratio of 951 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 77.6 %. Associated people * Kanakadasa: Kanakadasa was born is Bada village which situated in the district. * Mailara Mahadevappa: The freedom fighter who resisted British rule, is from Motebennur in Haveri District. * Siddappa. Hosamani Karajgi: He was a freedom fighter who resisted British rule is a native of Karajgi haveri district. He was a great lawyer and was having close movement with Subhas Chandra Bose. He was a state congress president, elected as a member of parliament, and a founder of Municipal High School in Haveri.he was served for poor people. His full statue stands in Haveri district place near the K.S.R.T.C bus stand on the NH4 Highway. * Gudleppa Hallikere: is another freedom fighter who is a native of Hosaritti. He started a residential school Gandhi Grameen Gurukul in Hosaritti. * Santa Shishunal Sharif: He was a great poet and philosopher of 19th century. The folk songs he wrote are still relevant. His native place is Shishuvinahal of Shiggaon Taluk in Haveri district. * Ramaanand Mannagi: Noted freedom fighter and a Gandhian. He started an aashram at Jangamanakoppa, five km from Haveri. * Subbanna Ekkundi: A recipient of the Sahitya Akademi award Schools and colleges Schools: * Municipal High school * Jyna Ganga Shikshana Samiti Kannada Medium School,High school, (also known as Geleyara Balaga) * K.L.E's English Medium CBSE School * J.P. Rotary School * Lions English Medium School * Hukkerimath Shivabasaveshwara High School, Haveri Colleges: * Gudleppa Hallikeri College of Arts and Commerce * K.L.E's C.B.Kolli Polytechnic college See also * North Karnataka * Tourism in North Karnataka * Ranebennur * Chaudayyadanapura * Galaganatha * Hangal * Kundgol * Balligavi * Haveri References Category:Districts of Karnataka Category:History of Karnataka Category:Temples in Karnataka Category:Haveri district